Akatsuki's New Apartment
by AkiraDawn
Summary: Akatsuki has two new members! This can only mean one thing...they need a bigger apartment. Rated as a safety for Language. R&R Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Meet Hidan and Kakuzu

Akatsuki's New Apartment

Hey everyone! Akatsuki just got 2 new members…that can only mean one thing…a bigger apartment. Oh, I don't Naruto or anything related to it. Hope you like this!

Some Background… The previous day Zetsu went outside and found the following note attached to the door:

Boys, I've found two more members for Akatsuki, I want you to spend the day with them getting to know them. Oh, you are going to need to find a bigger apartment. The tall one is Hidan and the short one that looks like he's wearing glasses is Kakuzu.

-The Leader

"Deidara! Deidara! Get up you moron!" Itachi pulled the covers off Deidara's bed and Deidara went rolling to the floor. Itachi ran into the living room. "Kisame! Zetsu!" Itachi was running around like the drama queen that he was.

"Itachi calm down, they aren't here yet." Sasori said looking in the paper at new apartment listings.

"I don't know if I want these guys to live with us, yeah." Deidara said yawning, still wearing the pants thaht he slept in.

"I know Deidara, I'm afraid one of them will be hot too. But…neither of them could be hotter than me right? RIGHT?" Itachi was starting to panic.

"No, Itachi you'll still be the hottest of them all, yeah." Deidara said trying to comfort him. Deidara went back into his and Itachi's room to get dressed.

"Sasori, go get the extra robes and the black shirt, the pants, the net shirt...wait, just go get the extra stuff so we can fit the new guys." Kisame said. No one was real sure why there were so many extra robes and other Akatsuki attire…must have been a leader policy.

22 minutes later

There was a knock at the door. "Oh my god! They are here!" Zetsu said. Everyone nervously gathered around the door and Kisame pulled the door open. There they were…Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Hey! Come in, welcome to our apartment." Kisame said.

"Yeah, the neighbors hate us." Sasori remarked.

"Hey, you all have a nice place here? How long have you been here? How many bedrooms? Is the landlord nice? What's the community like? Is there much traffic on this street? Who lived across from you guys. I'm all in to religion! In particular Jashin. Oh, I'm rude, by the way I'm Hidan!" Yes, Hidan was a talker, the social type. Hidan grabbed Kisame's hand and he followed it up by grabbing everyone else's hand. "Oh, this is my partner Kakuzu."

"Hey…he pisses me off half the time. I swear I don't' know why I travel with him.

"Hey, man I totally see where you're coming from." Sasori said grabbing his hand and shooting eyes at Deidara. Hidan and Kakuzi sat on the couch in the living room.

"Okay, so I'm Kisame, this is my partner Itachi, Zetsu, Sasori and his partner Deidara."Kisame made the appropriate introductions.

"Oh my god, it's so great to meet you guys! I've heard so much about you guys…always doing evil stuff! Wow! I practice Jashin! It's just so great to be here and to finally meet you and to be a part of this organization and my partner he's so…" Kakuzu cut him off.

"They get it, Hidan, you don't have to elaborate."

"Hey, you guys want something to drink, yeah? I always get Diet Sprite at the store, yeah."

"Sure, we'd love something!" Hidan said. And Deidara went off into the kitchen to get the Diet Sprite.

"Okay, I guess the leader told you that we were going to have to get a new apartment since you guys are moving in with us?" Sasori asked. Hidan and Kakuzu answered yes.

"Well listen, here's the way we do things around here…me and Deidara…we're sexy…we share a room…always… because we share all the good clothes." Itachi was already feeling threatened that Hidan wasn't as ugly as Zetsu.

"You don't _share_ clothes with him! You do the laundry and you take his stuff without telling him…and he's too stupid to figure it out until he gets in your closet to take something!" Kisame said. Itachi rolled his eyes and Deidara returned with Diet Sprite.

"So, are you two into parties?" Zetsu demanded.

"Actually, we like parties." Zakuzu said.

"Parties! Oh my god! We love parties! One time we went to this party…" Zakuzu cut him off.

"Enough Hidan."

"Good. Now, you said you practice Jashin? Does that religious practice let you drink?" Sasori wanted to know.

"Oh yes, Jashin lets you drink. Every time when I pray since I practice Jashin, I pray to the gods because it's Jashin and I practice it and yeah we both drink." Hidan said sipping the Diet Sprite.

"How much, yeah? How much do you two drink. Because we drink a lot, yeah…like every weekend, yeah." Hidan looked puzzled,

"You say yeah after your sentences…" he paused a minute. "Oh….you're blonde… that…okay…I, I get it now…you're one egg short of a dozen…" Deidara's brain was short circuiting at this point, he had no idea what Hidan was talking about. "Anyway we drink sometimes, but not a lot." Hidan said.

"Okay, you're going to have to change that real fast because we drink a lot around here…sometimes we actually think we drink too much…but we'll work on that." Itachi said.

"Well, what do you think of them? Kisame asked. The five of them turned around and started whispering…well trying to whisper.

"Why doesn't Hidan like my hair, yeah?" Deidara said in a whisper loud enough to be heard across the room. They whispered some more, then simultaneously all five of them turned around and looked at the two new inductees then returned to their huddle and whispered some more.

"Do you have any kind of evil philosophy?" Sasori asked. "Mine is evil is as evil as you make it."

"Mine is 'art is a bang', yeah. Oh! And I like birds, yeah" Deidara said a little too excited.

"Yeah, I think evil is all about plants that kill." Zetsu said.

"Ocean predators rock! Oh…and I love to kill." Kisame said.

"SASUKE! He's such a bitch…" Itachi said activating the sharingan and reaching for his rage pills.

"Oh my god! I take the same rage pills!" Hidan said. "Oh, and I believe in destroying everything."

"Congratulations! You two are so in!" the five pervious members declared. Welcome…Hidan and Kakuzu.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Apartment

"Okay, this is Chanel No.3 Nail enamel in 'Violet Storm', yeah. It doesn't chip, yeah!" Deidara said grabbing Hidan's hands while Zetsu worked on Kakazu.

"Hey, here's a 5 bedroom with a spacious living area, deck and washer and dryer, should I call about it?" Itachi asked.

"Hmmm…five bedroom, so you and Deidara, Me and Sasori, Zetsu, cause he pays the most rent and Hidan and Kakazu. And en extra room for all our crap! Yes! Call Itachi! Damn it call!" Kisame said. Pulling out robes and other Akatsuki garb for the new members to try on. "We only wear these robes when we're out doing evil things, otherwise I prefer a t-shirt and lose fitting pants." Kisame said. Hidan and Kakuzu fanned their nails dry and began trying on first net shirts, black shirts that fit over them and black pants, the robe was the last thing to fit.

"Okay, we can see that apartment in 20 minutes come on we have to haul ass." Itachi said.

"Where is this place?" Sasori wanted to know.

"Not far, it's on the other side of town." Itachi said. And so, the fitting was momentarily halted for Hidan and Kakuzu.

13 minutes later

The now seven Akatsuki members entered the leasing office for the new apartment complex. It was a nicer place than they already had. And there were new neighbors who didn't know them…neighbors who wouldn't report them…yet.

Oh god…I can't talk to her." Itachi said turning away from the woman was behind the leasing office desk.

"Why? You called about the apartment." Kisame asked. Itachi sighed.

"I slept with her and never called her back." Itachi confessed.

"Damn you Itachi! If we like this place we may not get it! Deidara you talk to her." Kisame said. Deidara spun around and approached the desk.

"Hi! Um…you don't know us, any of us, yeah. But we called about looking at the apartment for lease, the five bedroom, yeah." Deidara fluttered his big blue eye.

"Oh yeah! Sure, you all can come with me! I'll unlock the unit so you can have a look around." The bubbly woman said. She walked them across the street from the leasing office to a large 4 story building. "The unit is on the corner of the 4th floor on the back side, it's a nice place." She said.

"Really? We're quiet we don't disturb anyone, yeah." Deidara continued talking to the office woman, while Itachi hid behind Kisame.

"Here it is! 413. This deck goes with this unit." The bubbly woman said. She unlocked it and flipped on the lights. Deidara was the first inside followed by the other six. The woman hadn't recognized Itachi yet.

"Oh my god! Would you look at how spacious this place is!" Sasori gasped.

"Itachi come look at the woodwork, yeah." And with that Itachi's cover was blown. The woman realized he had never called her back… The seven of them checked out the apartment. Hidan and Kakuzu were a little nervous to look around, after all they were the reason the five of them were moving into another apartment. They didn't want to overstep their boundaries with the existing members. No one had ever seen Itachi that excited over an apartment before.

"We'll take it, yeah!" Deidara said. But the woman looked a little less than thrilled.

"I don't know. I remember sleeping with that asshole…he never called me back…I can keep you all out of this place you know." The woman said. This is the part where Deidara's innocent pout was a killer to anyone who looked at him while he was doing it. "He can't help it he's a total bitch, yeah."

"You know, he is an asshole, but you're just so sweet. Alright, if you all want the apartment you can have it."

And so the lease was signed and moving day would soon take place. However there were some things that Hidan and Kakuzu needed to be made aware of.

"Now, chances are when we're moving something will go horribly wrong. Whenever we do something that we don't want 'the leader' to find out about; We always…_always_…" Kisame stopped.

"Always."

"Always, yeah."

"Always."

"Always." The others chimed in.

"We always, blame Orochimaru and Kabuto. 'The leader' hates them and so they make for an easy target and they are so stupid…that if something goes wrong and we blame it on them it makes then look even stupider." Kisame finished. Hidan and Kakuzu shook their heads in agreement. And so, Sasori called 'the leader' on his Pink RAZR phone and told him they would be needing the van in order to do some packing…Their current landlord would not be disappointed that they were leaving…


	3. Chapter 3 Moving Day

"Oh my god! This couch weighs at least…12 tons…yeah…" Deidara whined as he and Itachi hoisted their giant couch up the flight of stairs to the new home: apartment 413. This was not the best time for the lovely pool bound brunette to pass Itachi on the stairs…he dropped the couch and what happened next was a screaming mass of blonde hurtling down the staircase. Dediara flipped down the stairs with the couch sliding back down behind him. "Itachi you son of a biiiiiiiiiiitch, yeeeeeeeah! Aaaaaaagggggh!" Itachi paid no attention to this but instead was talking to the brunette beside him. Deidara managed to collide with Kisame who was carrying a stack of CD's and books, who then fell backwards into Zetsu who was carrying house plants and laundry detergent, laundry basket and pictures from the other apartment. Then Zetsu collided with Hidan and Kakuzu who were carrying the TV, who then nearly dropped the TV falling backwards into Sasori who had his arms full of refrigerated groceries…this was all over a brunette who Itachi discovered already had a boyfriend and was not interested in cheating on her boyfriend with the sultry dark haired angel…

42 minutes, 8 bruises, 19 trips upstairs and downstairs and 67 foul words later…

The seven of them were in their new home putting all their stuff into their respective locations. We'll start in the living room (which was much bigger than their previous living room).

"Hey, Deidara? Who is this knock out like 'oh my god' gorgeous blonde in this picture with you?" Kakuzu asked pulling all the 'classic moments' pictures from a giant box in the middle of the floor and arranging them in the entertainment center shelving. Dediara glared at him even though he had ice on his forehead from the earlier tumble down the stairs.

"That's my sister, yeah. My Dana." He answered dryly.

"Don't feel bad." Sasori said patting his back. "The first thing Itachi said when he met Dana was 'who the hell is that hot piece of ass' Deidara didn't share clothes with him or even talk to him for three days." With that Kakuzu positioned that picture extra carefully on the shelf.

"Oh my god! What the fuck! Why the hell does everything horrible always happen to me! My life is shit you know that! Oh my god! My world is just falling the fuck apart right now!" Yes, that was Itachi yelling from the new bedroom he and Deidara were moving into.

"Itachi! What is wrong with you man? Hey, did you forget your rage pills today? You can have one of mine." Hidan said placing a bunch of bananas in the banana tree on the counter ( the banana tree was Zetsu's doing).

"God…I'll tell you what's wrong. I can't find my hat anywhere! The hat with the danglys! I can't find it anywhere. God this is such shit!" Itachi was having one of his 'Itachi moments'.

"Itachi, did it ever occur to you that maybe your hat may be with ALL THE OTHER HATS IN THE BOX MARKED 'HATS WITH DANGLYS'!" Kisame yelled at him. Sasori opened the sliding glass door that was attached to the living room; it led out onto the spacious deck. His job was to arrange the patio furniture.

Zetsu was inside placing and watering plants while Kisame stocked the fridge and of course left to make a liquor run.

"Geez, you all have a lot of books! You must read all the time, but I have to ask…why is there post-it notes al throughout the Kama Sutra book?" Deidara rushed out of the bedroom with the ice still remaining on his forehead.

"You didn't open that book did you, yeah?" Deidara asked in a slight panic.

"No….why?" Hidan wondered.

"Um…well…it's a little hard to explain, yeah. Just don't ever try 37, 21, 5, 10, 19, or 70. I got hurt every time, yeah." Hidan was somewhat afraid to ask any further questions.

By early evening everyone had gotten their new home ready to be lived in! It would be time to celebrate on the deck with whatever Kisame brought back from the liquor place. The beds were neatly made (that is after Itachi and Deidara were done arguing over who got the Nautica sheets, yes the need for high end fashion extended to the home store).

Now, all 7 Akatsuki members were happily arranged on the deck with the beer that Kisame had returned with (believe me, they would drink anything!). It was at this point that Itachi noticed that the deck overlooked the apartment complex pool…and what a sight it was…


	4. Chapter 4 The Initiation

"Psssst….Deidara." And then came the poking…"Deidaaaaara…" more poking. He started to move.

"Hmmmmmm?" he sleepily rolled over in bed. "Hey, you're up, yeah." He said.

"Yeah, listen. I'm going to leave I have to be at work in an hour. You are like…amazing." Yes you guessed right, Deidara and Itachi had to 'initiate' the new apartment. I'll let you fill in all the details.

"Oh, okay. Well, call later we'll be having another party next weekend, yeah." Deidara said sleepily. He hugged the girl that was in his bed and she left, trying not to disturb Itachi and whoever was asleep beside him.

"Oh…my…god…what smells so great?" Sasori said walking into the living room only to find Hidan in the kitchen wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

"Hey! Sasori! I'm making blueberry pancakes! Oh man, I completely love blueberry pancakes! Of course, I always pray before I cook, you know to make sure I don't mess anything up.

"Oh, man you rock! I haven't had blueberry pancakes since the time Deidara tried to make them and batter went flying into the ceiling fan. So, Hidan you seem to have your rage under control more so than Itachi." Sasori said. Hidan was stirring blueberries into batter.

"Not really, Kakuzu pisses me the hell off 90 of the time; he just hasn't done anything yet." Hidan answered.

"Okay, I smell breakfast items." Zetsu said entering the living room watching Hidan do his chef thing. Kakuzu and Kisame soon appeared in the living room as well watching Hidan fix the breakfast.

"You know, I just don't understand you! You're just so….nice!" Itachi was bitching at Deidara as he followed him into the kitchen.

"Well, you're just mean, yeah. You're so mean! You barely told her goodbye, you didn't invite her back to out next party, yeah! And here's the worst thing that you do, you steal the covers from whoever you're with, yeah! That's just mean! What if it gets cold in the middle of the night, yeah!" Deidara combated him. Itachi rolled his eyes…he knew Deidara was right and there was no way in hell he would admit it.

"Okay, who wants the first pancake?" Hidan asked.

"I do!" Sasori declared. Hidan prepared to skillfully flip the blueberry pancake onto the plate that was set beside him, however, he missed the plate and it landed in the pitcher of orange juice which then spilled onto the tile floor.

"Shit! Damn you stupid pancake!" And Hidan yelled at least 20 more expletives at the pancake.

"This is the first test for him…let's see if he's a true Akatsuki…Sasori." Kisame said. Sasori nodded and pushed his pink RAZR toward Hidan.

"We want you to call 'the leader' and blame that spill on Orochimaru or Kabuto, yeah." Deidara said.

"Well, can you handle it?" Zetsu asked. Hidan swallowed hard and looked over at Kakuzu who was sweating. Hidan tentatively picked up Sasori's RAZR and dialed 'the leader' (he was #4 on speed dial). Here's how the conversation went:

"Hello?"

"Hey! Uuuh….'the leader'….how….how ya doin!" Hidan said nervously. There were six sets of eyes upon him.

"I'm okay." 'The leader' answered.

"Um….you know that bitch Orochimaru?" Hidan was gaining some confidence.

"Sigh, he really is a bitch."the elader remarked.

"Well, you'll never believe this! He came over here to our apartment and we were getting ready to have breakfast and his stupid side kick Kabuto spilt our orange juice all over our kitchen floor!" Hidan was getting head nods of approval.

"Damn him, he's always sabotaging morning beverages. Remind me to tell you about what he did to a pot of coffee once!" the leader said.

"Okay, 'the leader' I just wanted to tell you that I just might kick his ass before he leaves here!" Hidan got a high five from Itachi for that comment. Hidan said goodbye to 'the leader' and hung up. Now, there were cheers from everyone. It was official Hidan was indeed an Akatsuki. After breakfast Kakuzu would have his 'blame Orochimaru/Kabuto' initiation when he ripped one of the Akatsuki robes trying it on. Once again Sasori whipped out the RAZR and Kakuzu proved himself to Akatsuki.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, yeah! Itachi! Itachi, the pool, the pool, yeah! They're playing our song down there at poolside, yeah!" Itachi rushed out to the deck and sure enough Nickelback's Savin Me could be heard from the massive speakers around the pool. This caused Itachi to hug Deidara…that only happened when he was drunk or when he wanted something of Deidara's and no one was completely certain how that became 'their song' and they most definitely didn't question it…they just let Itachi and Deidara have their moment…

"Okay, so while they are out there doing whatever it is they do, you all want to go down to the pool?" Zetsu asked Hidan and Kakuzu. And so they were off to the apartment complex pool…


	5. Chapter 5 Pool Panic

"You know I really think the seahorse float ring works for you." Kisame said to Kakuzu as he Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori and Hidan floated around the pool. Itachi and Deidara were poolside under an umbrella watching them float around.

"Hey thanks, you know you match your shark float." Kakuzu said. Hidan had the blue raft and Sasori had the purple fun noodle while Zetsu decided to just swim around and hang on to whatever floating device his friends had.

"So are we going to get in the pool or what, yeah?" Deidara wanted to know.

"I just washed my hair last night, if we get in then I just have to wash it again and you can't get in because if you get in I'll be out here alone and I need you with me." Itachi insisted (even though Itachi was ready to punch Deidara in the face 80 of the time). Oh, and by the way I want to wear your Christian Dior cologne tonight when 'the leader' comes over tonight to see the new place and to discuss our next evil plan." Itachi said.

"I just got that cologne, yeah! I've never even worn it, yeah!" Deidara insisted.

"Hmm…let's see, I don't care I'm wearing it." Itachi demanded of him.

"See, there you go again, being mean, yeah! You could be nice, like me, yeah!' Deidara smiled his million dollar smile at Itachi.

"Shut up. I'm wearing your cologne tonight." Itachi said.

"Okay, if you're wearing my cologne then I'm wearing your new INC pants, yeah." Deidara decided to fight fire with fire.

"No! You are _not _wearing my new pants!"

"Then you aren't wearing Christian Dior, yeah." Deidara flipped his head around certain that he had won this argument. Itachi glared at him.

"Don't you flip at me you son of a bitch! I'm wearing your cologne and that's final…and I will not let you get into my pants!" It was at this moment that Kisame dripping wet with water walked over to both of them.

"Oh shit…oh god! Oh what the…oh damn it! What am I…that didn't come out right…did it?" Itachi asked Kisame whose eye was twitching.

"Not at all Itachi….not…at…all…" Kisame said. Itachi started fuming.

"I blame him! Stupid cologne possessive bitch! You dumb ass you have completely turned my comments into a misinterpreted...aaagggghh! God I hate you!" Itachi hadn't taken his pill yet….Deidara was laughing so hard that he had fallen out of the chair and enjoying Itachi's drama way too much. None of them were noticing that Hidan was trying to drown Kakuzu in the pool for splashing him while in prayer. Between Itachi's yelling and Hidan's swearing at Kakuzu it was actually a wonder why they didn't get kicked out of the pool area.

"Um, do you really think you should drown him?" Zetsu asked somewhat nervously.

"This ass is always trying to interrupt my prayers! He's suck a fucking idiot!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu splashed around frantically to attempt to keep from getting drowned.

"Oh…well…okay." Zetsu said and he just floated along Sasori and watched Hidan pound the hell out of Kakuzu. Just then the situation went from bad to worse for at that moment Kabuto arrived poolside.

"Oh my god! Now, I'm even angrier than I was 42 seconds ago!" Itachi said trembling with rage and fiery red sharingan burning in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here? You think you have a better body than me don't you? Well, you don't! I'm hotter than you!" Itachi screamed at Kabuto.

"So….you all got 2 new members and you moved in to another apartment…fascinating." Kabuto said dryly.

"You know what, why do you come bother us all the time?" Kisame asked.

"Oh I didn't come to bother you, I cam to show off my new contacts." Kabuto removed his sunglasses only to reveal contact lenses that changed your eye color. His brown eyes were…blue.

"Oh my god! Look at you, yeah!" Deidara was laughing even harder than he was earlier. So hard in fact that tears were beginning to run down his cheeks. Kabuto's new eye color looked incredibly tacky and fake.

"You….you…..you…" Deidara couldn't even get his sentence started for laughing. He finally gained his composure. Still no one had notices that Hidan had tied Kakuzu up with the fun noodle and he was now rolling around on top of the water helplessly while Hidan prayed. "Oh shit…listen Kabuto, yeah. These blue eyes…they're the real thing, yeah." Deidara said showing off his visible pool blue eyes. Now, your contacts…make you look like some kind of freak, yeah. Oh my god! I can see the lens on the white of your eye, yeah." Deidara laughed even harder. And now Kabuto was sweating and insanely self conscious, in fact he started to cry and quickly left to retrieve his glasses once more. Kisame thought the whole scene was terrific.

"Oh my god! Kakuzu is wrapped up in the fun noodle!" Kisame just noticed this yet Sasori and Zetsu seemed to think nothing of it. Itachi had finally cooled down and Deidara had once again regained composure.

"Itachi, can I ask you something, yeah?" Deidara said seriously.

"What?" he said.

"Would you like for me to get into your pants, yeah?" Deidara once again laughed hysterically as Itachi lost all of his self control.

"That's it! THAT IS IT! You stupid fucking dumb ass blonde!" Itachi got out of his chair knocking it backwards. He grabbed a still laughing Deidara and aggressively hurled him into the deep end of the pool then waited for him to die….only Deidara resurfaced still laughing at Itachi. Kisame sat Itachi back down and waited for him to stifle…


	6. Chapter 6 Phone Cord and WalMart

Stevie Wonder's Greatest Hits Collection is playing in the background currently this fabulous morning at the Akatsuki's new apartment.

"You're kidding me, yeah! Well why would you go out with someone who told you he collected snails, yeah?" Deidara was talking to his sister Dana and ironing the Akatsuki robes, pants and shirts all while having a jam fest with Stevie Wonder. He was talking on the phone that was connected to the side of the cabinets in the kitchen. This phone had an extra long cord and so it stretched all the way into the utility room where there was the washer, dryer iron, ironing board and of course storage place for detergents and other stain fighters. Deidara was talking and ironing away…_was_…suddenly he screamed.

"Oh my god! Oh god, yeah! Dana! I'm going to have to call you back, yeah. I just wrapped myself up in this long phone cord and I'm stuck and I have the iron setting on one of the robes, yeah. Oh god! It's set to cotton and those robes clearly require the silk, setting yeah. Dana I have to go, yeah!" And Deidara screamed some more. No one really seemed to care that this was happening.

"I don't get him, is he always…you know….polite?" Kakuzu asked Sasori referring to Deidara. Sasori, Itachi and Zetsu laughed.

"Kakuzu, you must learn something Deidara is the more sensitive of all of us." Sasori said.

"He cried at the end of The Lion King! Who the hell does that!" Itachi demanded.

"Hey! The Lion King was a moving film!" Kisame said walking into the room. Kakuzu was satisfied with this answer. It was a surprisingly lazy day around the apartment Deidara was the only one at this point who was already causing a scene and frankly everyone was ignoring it even though the hot iron was lying on the robes and Deidara was just getting himself more tangled up the cord.

Yes, Akatsuki was now a bigger even more dysfunctional organization and they loved being in their group. Zetsu was reading the paper only to discover that the new Wal-Mart Super Center was having it's grand opening in town…you can only imagine…

Hey everyone thanx for reading. I'm sorry this chapter is reealllly short. It's because I wanted to prelude into my next new Akatsuki adventure…and you're right it involves the Wal-Mart Super Center!


End file.
